Love or Hate?
by slivermoon.nightmare
Summary: One day James sits down and thinks about how Kendall doesn't ever seem to friendly to him. Now his question is 'Does he even like me', well he gets his answer after getting pushed around too much, but will it be what he expected? Kames  alternate end 3sum
1. Chapter 1

I was working on a Kingdom Heart story when this suddenly came to me and I have to write it for kames! I don't care what the readers want! I want Kames! Anyways I probably won't be able to write anything else except for my cargan story which I have a crave to type up now… so I'm going to get on with this story so I can get to work on that story….

Disclaimer- sadly I don't own Big time rush. But these words are my own, from my heart flow~ (okay I don't own that song either…)

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

'_Does Kendall actually want to be friends with me?' _This is one of those thoughts that never could leave my head. To me all it seems like is that he puts up with me for the sake to hang out with Logan, who was my best friend since before birth meaning if you want one you get the other.

Once I told Carlos how I didn't think Kendall quite liked having me around and he laughed at me and asked why I would think anything so crazy. He even added a comment that he wouldn't think of something that crazy. I would've told him my suspicions, but they're my thoughts and I didn't want to get laughed at again so I shrugged him off at the time. Honestly though, I had some pretty good evidence to support my theory! (Ha, theory and support- Logan's been rubbing off on me)

Okay case numbuh one! This one is actually just something since the beginning of time- or at least our 'friendship'. Ever since we met Kendall took every chance he could to friendly (fake friendly) tease me. This would actually included things an everyday bully would do from the insulting words to doing things that would definitely piss me off!

Honestly though I just took it as him being jealous or things some friends did, but those were just lies I was telling myself. I knew that I liked and wanted Kendall to be my friends so it would make sense that I'd create excuses to try and have us be friends.

Case number two, was during the small seasons of Hockey before L.A. Kendall was undoubtedly the team captain and he got along with everyone when needed. During games he did what was needed to win and to be named top player of the season.

I guess he'd actually risk his title of top player just to show how much he disliked me. It was the second game of the season; we were going against a really good team, the score at an all time low of 7-7. There wasn't much time to win the game- the puck was on our side and was being passed like crazy to make it to the opposing side's goal. Kendall had the puck- there were three options: try to make it solo and look like an attention whore (no), pass it to James who had a clear shot (no), or make it look like you were thinking while the other team slammed you and stole the puck (we have a winning option!). Yep, we lost the game and the coach had let it slide as Kendall didn't see me (despite that he had looked straight in my direction!)

Case three! And might I add one of the most hurtful moments in our history as frienemies. This was a very recent event of about two months; Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Ms. Knight were all out getting groceries. Kendall had been on a date with his (ex) girlfriend, Jo, but apparently something went wrong having Kendizzle come home early.

Of course he wasn't expected to be home for another two hours so I couldn't help it when I asked what happened. Even if he was mad I was expecting a response but nope! He blew me off as if I didn't say anything! Instead he 'retreated' to his and Logan's shared room. I followed like a concerned little James and ended up getting told in a very mean and harsh voice "James if something was wrong I _wouldn't_ tell _you_."

Yep tell me that spells friendship! Trust me I could go on for hours about more moments, but apparently I had successfully wasted an hour already making it dinner time. "Jamez," It was Logan who said this. After I told the group about the name I was almost forced to use when I was with Hawk they used it often teasingly. Not Kendall teasing but lovingly teasing. "It's dinner time- we're having Pizza tonight. You might want to hurry before Carlos eats it all." He joked, with good intentions.

I nodded and added a classic James Diamond smile that could make the girls swoon by the thousands. Of course it didn't make anyone it 2J swoon, but it was still a signature smile that could easily hide any previous emotions I felt.

I didn't waste much time getting food, because it's true, if you leave Carlos alone with the food it'll be gone. I can't say that the same hasn't been told about me before though… but that's beside the point. Pizza also meant movie night, and actually eating on the couch. Usually it was a rule of mama Knight's that we weren't usually allowed to eat while on the couch (popcorn and certain candies being a exception) eventually though we had a movie night which was just us boys, movies, and a bunch of junk food!

"What movie are we watching?" I asked after getting my food and soda put in a spill proof container.

"We got down to When in Rome," I prevented from laughing at the mention of the movie for some odd reason Carlos and Logan have really been wanting to see that movie, I was indifferent, and Kendall made it clear didn't want to see it. "Crazy eight," a scary movie- casting my vote of a 'no' "and Rio"

"I'm up for the animated birds." I said. Logan and Kendall shared a knowing look, that I could get nothing from other than a feel that they made an assumption and it was right.

"We figured you would say that. It's actually the only reason it made it into the top three." Kendall confessed. So they knew I was going to pick the family friendly movie that wasn't a complete chick flick nor would scare me to death? Yah I would be able to guess that too.

"Fine when in Rome," I said. It was a pretty know secret (making it not really a secret) that I was scared shitless from horror movies. Usually we never picked scary movies to watch but I guess the guys were craving a horror movie.

"So now it's a two v.s. two vote." Carlos said, what did he mean two on two? "Me and Kendall want to watch crazy eights and then Logan and you wanna watch When in Rome."

"Oh c'mon Carlos! It's no secret that you want to see When in Rome also!" I ranted. Carlos then shot back a reply of "but I want to watch something scary for once!"

After about a minute of bickering between me and Carlos we were interrupted by a very smart Loganator. "How about we watch both? The scary movie first and then When in Rome after to give things a happier feel, and just in case someone is still scared from the movie-"

Logan was cut off by Kendall not so casually coughing my name "James" Carlos only laughing in encouragement. Logan gave a short glare at the two before continuing.

"We can all sleep and Kendall's and mine room tonight." We all agreed it was a good plan, even though I did have my doubts, and with that the two movie marathon began!

* * *

><p>So this is now like a two chapter (maybe more… IDK) chapter story. I really want to get things moving but I'm having some troubles. Hay by the way this doesn't seem very kames-ish does it? Ha, we might get there. : ) Then again I won't know until I'm done with the story.<p>

BTW Crazy Eights is a pretty good horror movie I saw it on Netflix and watched it… only recently have I been able to lay in bed not thinking about it. Then again I'm a wimp when it comes to horror movies (at the same time I love to watch them!)

Review please! And there are some grammar mistakes on purpose because I was putting it as if someone was actually talking or thinking it. And yah random nicknames for the guys too… honestly though if you think about it if James was thinking he wouldn't say 'the raven haired boy then' so that explains the lack of description in it….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

James P.O.V.

Okay scary movie bad idea! I was now so freaked out I can't go to the bathroom alone! Then again in the movie the peoples' down fall was being killed by being alone and not only was a ghost (I think wasn't sure my eyes were closed) spotted in the bathroom, but a girl became blind from the bathroom! I admit about 20% of the movie my eyes were closed, but even when my eyes were closed the audio was too good and either still scared me or made me open them! Not even halfway through the movie I had to move to sit in between Logan and Carlos.

Oh and the movie 'When in Rome'? It was pretty good but couldn't distract my mind from the horror and gore of the other movie. The upside though it that both movies distracted my brain from thinking about Kendall. Woah, that just sounded like I was crushing on him and I couldn't get him off my mind. Wait do I like Kendall? It's not a rumor that I like both guys and girls… that isn't what surprises me. What does though is the fact that I'm actually questioning feeling for him when all he does it bully me.

"James you coming?" well that was one way to say that my mind was in another place. I didn't even realize the guys were leaving me to go to bed until Carlos was face to face asking me.

Just before I could answer Kendall answered for me "He was too busy still being scarred by Crazy Eights."

"That's not true! I was thinking of something else!" I said in defense. Yes I was a wimp, but I didn't like it when people made fun of me because of it!

"You actually think?" Kendall asked in fake surprise.

"Yes I think! And actually I was thinking about why you are so mean!" I yelled tired of his bull shit. He was actually taken aback, unless my eyes were fooling me.

"James calm down, Kendall was just teasing." Carlos said. Carlos was real sweet and stuff always looking out for others, never lying, always seeing the better half of people, he also hated it when people fought. "anways he's nice to a lot of people."

"None of them being me! And if he's teasing I'm definitely tired of it!" I shouted back in defense.

"James you two are friends! You're not going to start with the whole 'Kendall doesn't actually want to be my friend' crap again are you?" and there was the shocker for Kendall.

"Again? Meaning you've talked to Carlos, and maybe Logan about me behind my back before?" Kendall asked.

"He's never said anything to me about it…" Logan intercepted only for a brief moment though. At the moment I was looking between my friends shocked, judging looks. Should I lie and take it all back pretending it was temp. Craziness from the movie? No, I'm tired of being an over crammed sock drawer! (wow, what a bad metaphor)

"Yes to both your questions." I said referring to Kendall's and Carlos' questions. "And Kendall honestly answer me. Do you really want to be friends with me? Or do you just put up with me because of Logan and Carlos?" well even I had to admit this was a direct question that no one would want to answer out front of everyone.

I waited for a reply, practically giving me my answer when he never replied. "So it's true? Well the least you could do is make it known and stop… bullying me!" I could tell everyone knew I used the term bullying in a lighter term than it really was.

"James there's more to it than me just disliking you and being rude. Honestly though I don't want to talk about this!"

"We'll leave so you can get this settled." Logan said barely loud enough for us to hear. Without waiting for Carlos to reject Logan's invitation for them both to leave, Logan grabbed the Latino and got them both out the door.

"So what more is there Kendall?"

"Like I said I don't want to talk about this! Them being gone doesn't change a damn thing! I still don't want to answer your stupid question!" Kendall yelled beginning to walk off. On any other occasion I might have let him walk away and have just ended it there, but the movie flashed in my mind. If Kendall left that would make me alone.

"Kendall, wait! Don't leave me alone!" I hated how weak my voice sounded, but it made him stop and turn around.

"Why don't you want me to leave, huh?" Kendall asked still angry.

I really did not want to answer him, I mean I REALLY did not want to! Of course if I didn't he would just leave… so I guess here it goes James sounding like a pathetic loser "I'm scared to be alone…"

I don't think Kendall heard me at all because he asked "Huh? I didn't hear you. Speak louder…" and if he had heard me he was having fun hearing me sound like I needed him.

"I need you here so I won't be alone! I don't want to die!" I said rather loudly just to make sure he heard me loud and clear.

A smirk found its way on his face making me actually mad "It's weird to hear you say that you need me, it's cute too." Wait! Did he just say cute? Did he just call _me_ cute?

"Kendall, what did you just say?" I asked just to make sure it was real.

"I know you heard me, James. Do you really want to know why I'm always mean to you?" he asked being serious, now standing right at front of me (about 8 inches apart). I didn't even say yes, I just nodded my head. If I had actually spoken I bet my voice would've cracked from the shock.

"You know that boy out there that can probably answer any math question you ask him?" I nodded my head, I also thought about how math doesn't have much to do with being a doctor and he should know more about science.

"What about him?" I asked not sure where this was going.

"Okay let me start from the beginning. When I first met Logan I didn't like you because Logan wanted to hang out with you more than me. After a while though I understood why, you're an amazing person James. After about a year of friendship I started falling for you and apparently so had Logan."

Wait whoah…. Shocker much? So… did I just get confessed to…by two of my friends… Logan's going to kill him later. "How does that have anything to do with you being mean to me! If you like me then shouldn't you be nice considering we're not in preschool anymore?"

"Well when Logan told me he liked you I decided that I would put all of my effort into making you not like me and try to make it where I would stop liking you! Did I really hurt you that much?" I looked into Kendall's green eyes, his eyes were like a secret obsession of mine, they looked really sad and a regretful.

"Yah actually, I don't know why though… usually that kind of stuff doesn't bother me much…" I confessed to him. After learning the truth I guess I was more open to him. Before I knew Kendall had pulled me into a hug mumbling apologies, I hugged him back without a doubt. "Hey Kendall… I think your attempts of making me not like you were in vain…" I told him.

He pulled back from our hug and let out a sigh of frustration "Dang it! But I can't hurt Logan like this!"

"Is it because you have a crush on him too?" I asked going for a long shot. It was completely possible it was out of friendship, but the look on Kendall's face told me I was right.

"Well, there had to be a reason I wanted to get to know him in the first place…" Kendall led off his sentence. I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"God aren't you just a little 'f'ed up? Liking two of your best friends? Who woulda thunk that Carlos was the only straight one, huh?" I joked. The blonde boy just smiled back as a reply. "You know I'm going to try something out, I really hope it works. Pretend that you're still mad at me and go get Carlos and Logan."

"uh… okay. Wait, aren't I supposed to be the one making the plans here?" he asked. I shrugged, sometimes someone else would have a plan. Kendall did just as told though, going to the door practically ripping it off its hinges "Logan, Carlos, you guys can come back now!"

When both boys got back into the room Carlos timidly asked "Did you guys fix your problem?"

"As far as I'm concerned there is no problem! I just want to go to bed and he's not allowed in our room Logan!" Kendall staged perfectly. I hadn't even told him the rest of my plan- I guess he just figured that I wanted to talk to Logan.

"Kendall! That is unfair! You know he's bad with scary movies!" he paused to quickly apologize to me "I'm not leaving him alone! If he's not allowed in our room then I'll sleep with him in his room!" Wow, even more perfect… this is like exactly how I wanted things to happen. All that has to happen now is Carlos going with Kendall.

"Carlos what are you going to do?" I asked slowly.

"Uhhh… not to be rude or anything but I might be bunking with Kendall tonight…" He probably wants to know what went down between the two of us. Unfortunately though he won't know until later, I hope.

"Okay then goodnight!" I said putting on the fake act as if I wanted to be far away from Kendall. I quickly grabbed Logan wrist practically yanking him to my room, I saw out of the corner of my eyes Kendall doing the same but with Carlitos. Now all that had to be accomplished was talking to Logan.

I'm going to leave it off here and I'm going to finish it up in chapter 3. So yep Jamez has a plan! And yah I totally know the idea for the story now =3


	3. Chapter 3

So… I had to stop so many times in the middle of this story to do something else so sorry if it's all whack!

Well… enjoy =3 I hope you like the story! And the awesome coupling!

* * *

><p>As soon as we got into mine and Carlos' room I made it where both me and Logan were sitting on my bed. Just by looking at Logie I could tell he was still upset with Kendall. So far the plan was going great, but now that I was here I didn't even know how to start the conversation. Would it be weird if I just started asking him about being gay, even though I need to be 'mad' at Kendall?<p>

"He's such a jerk! Who knew that when it came down to it he was just a big fat jerk?" Logan yelled. Well, I could lead off this possibly.

"Why are you so mad? It's not like he was being your frienemy." I said the obvious.

Logan simply turned to look at me with a slight look of disbelief on his face "He was rude to you! You two have been my friends since forever ago, and to now know Kendall hates you? C'mon, I have the right to be mad! Heck, you should be mad at him too!" The shorter boy ranted on to me.

"I am upset about this whole thing, trust me! I understand that I'm one of your best buds, but c'mon not even Carlos cares that much! He's shocked but that's all, and remember I'm talkin about the Carlos that hates it when a cuss word is said in a rude way!" So if you couldn't tell I was trying to get Logan to confess, and so far it was not working. Why did he have to be so difficult? "Is there another reason you're pissed at Kendall?" I asked.

Logan gave a defeated sigh before mumbling something highly incoherent. "What was that?" I asked.

"I said that I'm not pissed at Kendall… I'm disappointed. I really never expected him to ever act that way to you…"

Oh screw beating around the bush! "You know he wouldn't be mean to someone without a good reason right?"

"Yah, but what reason would he have to be mean to you?" Logan asked.

"Well according to him, He likes me but he knows someone else who likes me too. Since he kind of likes that person too he was trying to 'x' himself out of it all, and to keep from like me he said he was mean to me. All I want to know is who has the crush on me… he wouldn't tell me. Do you have any clue Logan?"

Logan actually looked hurt; I wasn't trying to make him feel that it was his fault or anything! Maybe I went the bad way of this… uhg! "Can this possibly be my fault?" I heard him mumble, even though I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear.

"What do you mean your fault?" I asked trying to keep him talking.

He looked surprise, yah I wasn't meant to hear that. "Oh uhm… well I was just thinking that if he was mean to you ever since we were younger and he still is I guess it must be me or Carlos. And when we were younger I told him I…"

"You what?" I asked urging him to continue. I had to admit though he was really cute with that blush.

"I told Kendall I had a crush on you…" Even though his sentence was said in a very quiet tone it was still heard. I pulled Logan into a hug, from here on it should be easier.

"You know Kendall likes both of us?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. "Well you know now. How do you feel about Kendall?"

"I'd be lying if I say that I never found him attractive." Logan mumbled still in my embrace. "So is this your way of rejecting me? Setting me up with Kendall?"

I couldn't help but to start laughing, "Ha, funny Logan. I was actually thinking aof something completely unique… Maybe the three of us?" I asked hoping he'd get the hint. I looked him in the eyes, his chocolate brown eyes widened. "Is that a no?" I asked.

"No, it's actually a yes! I mean…. I've thought about it before… but I never guessed that…"

"Okay all we have to do is tell Kendall, and I know that should be easy! You want to tell him right now?" I asked, because personally I did (plus I was worried that maybe Kendall was telling Carlos everything as we spoke).

"They might already be asleep…" Logan said, like always he was thinking of the possibilities. I shrugged- who cares if they were asleep, this is worth waking up!

"C'mon!" I whined, "They might still be awake. Actually Kendall might be awake just waiting!" I tried to convince. By the looks of it I was being rather convincing.

Logan gave a defeated sigh as he began to get out of bed "Fine, but if they're asleep we go back to bed."

"Okay," I said with a smile plastered on my face. This morning none of this was possible in my mind. Heck, I wasn't even considering my fellow rushers (Carlos being the only exception)to be my boyfriends. On the way to Kendall's and Carlos' temporarily shared room I began to think of what it would be like to date both Logan and Kendall. Hopefully they would be happy, but then what if something happened where one of us left the other two, or maybe what if one stops liking only other in that way. Holy crap! I did not think this through! This could turn out really, REALLY bad! Maybe I should tell Logan to forget about everything I talked about and get out? Maybe that's what I need- some alone time!

I guess my thought pattern had changed the way I was acting because Logan was looking at me mildly concerned "Something wrong James?" he asked. I had to think this through! I don't want to hurt Kendall or Logan by putting them into something like this! And with that thought, not even answering Logan's question, I took off out the door of 2J.

"James!" I heard Logan yelling for me as I ran, I didn't stop though. I kept running, I just ran, I didn't even wait for the elevator, I ran up the stairs. It took me a while to realize my feet were taking me to the roof of the Palm woods- the only place where you can ever be alone. Once there I just stood there looking out over the scenery of L.A., seeing all the lights, cars, and buildings, just thinking of Kendall, Logan, and myself.

I stood there a while in silence lost in thought till I heard a noise, and I realized I was alone. Wait! I'm alone, everyone in that movie died because they were alone. If I'm alone does that mean I'm going to die? I probably would have panicked a lot more if something hadn't touched my shoulder unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>Oh! I did not see that one coming! Okay I did, and you guys can definitely tell who it is!<p> 


	4. not threesome ending

(A/N): So it was a flat out tie! I'm writing **two endings**- one for threesome wanters, and one for just Kames (and Cargan)! **This is for the people who did ****not**** want the threesome!** At the end of the last chapter James realized he was alone so he thinks there's a ghost there… Okay! So now onto the story! I hope you like! BTW they are very similar in the beginning. Lololol! This is a LONG chapter (for me).

* * *

><p>It was a reflex to let out the girliest scream possible when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to see if there was something creepy there, so instead I scrunched my eyes closed and I definitely stiffened. "James, it's just me," The voice sounded as if it belonged to Carlos, but trust me I have seen enough scary movies to know the ghost does what it can to make your last living minutes as scary as possible. Even if this possibility includes impersonating a voice so I can look to see it's really a freak ghost with a very bad complection.<p>

"You're not going to fool me!" I yelled, hoping the ghost would get the hint, but instead of the ghost trying harder I heard laughter.

"You scared Logan when you ran out like that. He's down stairs with Kendall looking for you. Let me text to tell him you're up here. Oh and by the way, I'm not a ghost." Okay that was a little too convincing; it must be a Carlos and not a ghost.

"Sorry, and you scared me…" I informed finally looking at the Latino, he gave me a look that yelled sarcasm 'no shit'. "Did Logan tell you anything other than the fact that I spazzed and ran out?"

"Yah, way more than that! He was so freaked after you left he was rambling to me and Kendall. So are you going to tell me what when down in your head to make you leave Logan alone like that?"

"I got scared. What if things don't work out? So many things could go wrong! I mean like what if they decided that you don't like me? Or what if one of us stops liking only one of the other of us and then things will get all complicated and stuff, then there's the possibility that-" Damn I was rambling, and I couldn't stop, but luckily Carlos stopped me.

"James! Calm down! If it's bothering you that much just choose one!" I guess this made sense but who do I choose? I really don't want to hurt either of my best buds, and wouldn't it hurt if the one that wasn't chosen saw us?

"How do I choose, who do I choose? God, Carlos that's easier said than done!" dang, here I was flipping out again.

"Well who would you want to ask out if you didn't know either one of them liked you? Or who can't you imagine your life without?"

"Okay the second question is stupid, Logan's my best friend since before time and Kendall's just as important…" I said before pondering the first said question. If I didn't know that Logan liked me I don't think I would have ever asked him out, he's just too good of a friend like brother to me. Then there's Kendall, if I didn't get confessed to by him would I? Damn I have no idea, there's more of a possibility though- it's not even a small possibility either. "So I guess… Kendall." I said out loud forgetting Carlos was there. "What about Logan though?"

"I'm sure that someone else likes him. All they need is reassurance Logan might like them back…" The first part was loud and was meant for me to be heard, but the second half was more of a grumble that I heard only because of the sterile environment.

"Carlos, I just have to ask… do you like Logan?" I asked even though I kind of knew he did. The short boy looked at me with shock on his face.

"How did you figure out? Wait! I mean….uhh…. maybe?" Yah, he tried to sound cool while saying maybe so perhaps I would believe him, but it came out sounding like a question. Plus his whole 'How did you figure out' thing was a dead giveaway.

"Well knowing this actually makes me glad; if we all had gone together I guess that would have really bummed you out huh?" I asked, thinking of Carlos. He gave a slight nod of his head. "And being the bone head- best bud you are you would fake a smile." Everyone knew that Carlos would put his best buds above him any day of the week… well except on Corndog Wednesdays.

"So how do we get this worked out with Logan and Kendall?" I asked after my ninja quick thoughts came to a conclusion. Okay they might not be ninja quick, but it's close enough. I looked at Carlos who had his obvious thinking face on. I watched his face lighten as if a light bulb actually appeared above his head.

"How about we just tell them!" Okay, even I admit that was stupid- and we all know when I think something is a stupid idea it must be pretty stupid.

In a rather harsh sarcastic tone I said "Okay Carlos! Let's rehearse that! Hey there Logan I realized that I can't commit myself to two people so Carlos told me to choose one and I chose Kendall- oh wait but don't worry because Carlos likes you. So you should definitely like him back!" Personally if this was said to me I would be confused, get the point, and kind of hurt that I wasn't the first option.

"No don't say it like that james!" he said in a whiney little kid voice. "If he knows he's your second choice he might hate me cause I made you choose! You need to do it more like this: Hey there Logan, me and Carlos were talking and we realized that I can't commit myself to two guys- and it turns out he likes you a whole bunches and will buy you a red rose every day, so you should love him back. Then we'll all be happy!" Carlos said with a voice I supposed was to imitate me. If he wasn't my best friend he would've been thrown over the edge because that was complete suckage!

"How would I know you would buy him a rose every day? Heck why would I mention that? See it still doesn't work!" I complained.

"But it's all we got!" Carlos declared as if it we were the only two left in a world full of zombies. "So I'm gonna just get Logan and Kendall to come up here so we can tell them the news."

"Wait Carlos what if Logan's not gay for you?" I asked, I know that wasn't a confidence booster but I wasn't even aiming for a confidence boost so it works. His face notably dropped a little.

"Well I guess that just sucks…. Oh well I'll never know unless I try." He stated sounding smart and his face brightening a little. With in what felt like nano seconds Logan and Kendall were up on the roof (I didn't quiet grasp was why we were still on the roof) with us. Also in those nano seconds I might have thought of a better plan.

Once both boys were on the roof I asked rather suddenly "Logan do you really like me? Because you might just be getting your feelings of friendship and love mixed up!" I tried pleading; maybe he would realize that he didn't love me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlos give me a 'WTF' face, yah I guess it was a little late to say that we weren't going with his plan.

"I'm pretty sure…" Logan slowly got out, "Why? Do you not like me in return?"

"Trust me that's not it, I know someone else who might like you more than me or Kendall ever could- in that way." I explained.

"Who?" he asked. Of course he'd ask who.

"Well that doesn't matter I don't want this person to get hurt by us being together and I don't want you to hurt them in return. So I need to know- do you honestly like me like that?"

The smart boy who I called my brother was silent for a while thinking, processing the information and trying to successfully think of a good answer. I guess he failed since he said "I don't, and I have no way of knowing…" he said, a scowl on his face. The scowl was probably there because he knew I wouldn't tell him who liked him until he gave me a straight answer, the smartest of us didn't like not knowing stuff. (even if it's useless crap)

"Oh trust me there's ways," Kendall mumbled, saying something for the first time since he arrived on the roof. On cue we all looked at him wanting a answer, he sighed knowing he'd have to explain "Okay so there's questions you can ask yourself and then there a symbol of love you can perform and you'll know if it's a yes or no."

"What symbol of love, and what questions?" Carlos asked, dumbfounded. Of course he'd want to know, and wouldn't get the 'symbol of love'.

"I'll start with the questions, answer them inside your head." Kendall advised. "Okay, when your away from James what do you think about?" Kendall waited for Logan to mentally answer- secretly I was doing the same but with Kendall. The answer for me I think about everything he does (hence why even started to think he hated me- btw he still has questions to answer later)

"If you think about what he does with you and how he's spenind his time that could be a sign, but if your just thinking how fun it would be to be with him then it's probably nothing but friendship. Okay the next question is, when you look at him what feature do you look at- at first?" This was difficult, it really depends. If we're at the pool I look at your abs and waist line, when were singing I look at his lips sometimes, and then when it's a normal conversation I love to look into Kendall's eyes.

"Are the features more sexual if so then your horny. If you just look at his face then it's friendship, but if you look at detail or their unique features then it might be attraction. Do you get jealous easily about what he does with others? If so about what do you get jealous about exactly?" Yah, trust me I'm jealous about when Kendall hangs out with Carlos and Logan but not me, it gets annoying! And now that I know I might have feelings for him I'd say his time would be better spent hanging out with just me sometimes, and not with jo when she was around.

"If your jealous because you don't get to make jokes and other stuff like that then hands down friendship, friendship also applies if you only get mad when he hangs out with friends. Then the other option if you get jealous is attraction." You could tell he was getting bored with the question air and Logan was thinking, a lot.

"And then the symbol of love is a kiss. It's the whole cliché sparks thing. I haven't felt fireworks before, but I know the difference between friends and love interest at least. "

"How do you know the difference?" I asked- I couldn't help it. It's not that Kendall didn't date many girl in Minnesota, it's just he didn't kiss many. He also went out with a few bitches just because they asked him out.

"Well with Jo it was love interest, and then friendship would be like our middle school Hockey trip. The one that was over night…" Kendall said. Yeah that was a whole different story, but let's just say it was an awkward game of truth or dare for Kendall and Logan. (A/N: yah I just killed threesome there) "For Logan a love interest might be Camille…"

"Wait! Are you telling me to kiss James? Wasn't the quiz enough?" Logan exclaimed, okay that kind of hurt. Who wouldn't jump on a free offer to Kiss James Diamond, well apparently Logan. I guessed he sense my offensive attitude because he quickly covered up with "Oh wait I didn't mean that I didn't want, I just think it'll be weird…"

I shrugged, and pointed to a random digestion and yelled "Holy crap is that a U.F.O?" All three of them looked, unfortunately this was only so Carlos didn't have to watch what was going to happen next. I turned Logan's head to face me and I quickly connected our lips, they stayed there for a few milliseconds not really doing much. I would say the 'spark level' was in between the friendship and love interest line. We pulled away from each other before Kendall or Carlos turned back to yell at me that there was no U.F.O.

I told them to shut up and then asked Logan "So?"

"A little more than friends, but not quiet to the stature of a love interest." He said with a smile. I had to try hard not to laugh that even when we kissed we were just about the same. "So now that I figured this out will you tell me who likes me?" he asked obviously full of hope.

I gave a small laugh before saying, "No, but I will tell you that they're going to be buying you a rose just about every day till you start dating, and even then who knows if they'll stop." I laughed, for two reasons. Logan's facial expression which was caught in between a 'aww, how romantic' and a 'please tell me!' look. The other reason was Carlos' rose idea did come in handy.

I continued to smile to myself as I saw Logan turn away probably to go to bed, Carlos following behind saying he had to wake up early the next morning. This left me and Kendall on the roof top to the palm woods. "So Carlitos likes Logan?" I was shocked and surprised that Kendall figured it out so quickly.

"Uh… yeah… don't tell Logan though," I figured why keep it from Kendall? The worst he could do was tell Logan.

"Why would I tell Logan? It'll be more amusing to see him trying to figure it out. But I'm glad it's Carlos, I don't think I'd be happy if it was anyone else…" I sighed, yah I guess I ruined Kendall's chances with Logan also. I just hope he wasn't upset with me. "On the bright side though, now I don't have to share."

I saw a small smirk creep onto Kendall's face before he attacked me with his lips. Not even thinking twice did I begin to kiss back; this kiss was much different than from any girl or boy (Logan) I've kissed. Even though it was simple it felt much more passionate, and I guess you'd say I felt the fireworks. Then again I don't think fireworks could even begin to describe the sensational feeling. Unfortunately the kiss had to end, we pulled away breathing slightly heavier than usual.

"So better than Logan?" He asked with a smirk. So I guess he saw the kiss between me and Logan? I couldn't bring myself to care much more weather he saw though.

I gave an immediate answer of "Yah, but don't tell him that." We both laughed.

"Yah, don't count on it." He replied, "In fact I'm thinking that I'll go down stairs wake him up and tell him right now." Honestly I wouldn't care if he told Logan, but what would be the fun of letting Kendall get away like that? Both me and Kendall raced downstairs and into 2J to find Carlos asleep on the couch and Logan in his and Kendall's shared room, which will hopefully we'll be changing rooms soon. "Hey let's go sleep in your room I don't have the heart to wake them." Kendall whispered as we slipped out of the room and headed towards the one across 2J.

* * *

><p>Okay I was going to continue on and put the next morning how Logan figures it out, but I think I made you guys wait long enough. Sorry about that. School had gotten in the way. ^^' I hope you guys enjoy the alternate endings…<p> 


	5. threesome ending

(A/N): Okay surprisingly it came down to a flat out tie! So this is what I'm going to do alternate endings! **This is for the people who did want the threesome!** At the end of the last chapter James realized he was alone so he thinks there's a ghost there… Okay! So now onto the story! I hope you like!

* * *

><p>It was a reflex to let out the girliest scream possible when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to see if there was something creepy there, so instead I scrunched my eyes closed and I definitely stiffened. "James, it's just me," The voice sounded as if it belonged to Kendall, but trust me I have seen enough scary movies to know the ghost does what it can to make your last living minutes as scary as possible. Even if this possibility includes impersonating a voice so I can look to see it's really a freak ghost with a very bad complection.<p>

"You're not going to fool me!" I yelled, hoping the ghost would get the hint, but instead of the ghost trying harder I heard laughter.

"You scared Logan when you ran out like that. He's down stairs looking for you. Let me text to tell him you're up here. Oh and by the way, I'm not a ghost." Okay that was a little too convincing; it must be a Kendall and not a ghost.

"Sorry, and you scared me…" I informed finally looking into Kendall's emerald eyes. "Did Logan tell you anything other than the fact that I spazzed and ran out.

"Yah, way more than that! He was so freaked after you left he was rambling to me and Carlos. So are you going to tell me what when down in your head to make you leave Logan alone like that?"

"I got scared. What if things don't work out? So many things could go wrong! I mean like what if you guys decided that you don't like me? Or what if one of us stops liking only one of the other of us and then things will get all complicated and stuff, then there's the possibility that-" Damn I was rambling, and I couldn't stop, but luckily Kendall stopped me.

"James shut up! I understand you have worries, but all we can do is sit here and see what happens. Yes, there is more than a thousand things that could go wrong, but imagine all the things that could go right! We just have to have faith in each other and enjoy it while we have it. Eventually we might have to end it, but when that happens things will be where they're supposed too." I smiled at Kendall's leadshipness. I guess that's one reason why I like him; he can calm down anyone and can have them see a brighter day. Well… Jett being an exception.

We stood up there a little waiting for Logan, honestly I was expecting him to burst through the doors once Kendall got done talking, but I guess things weren't supposed to be cliché like that. As soon as I saw him I hugged him and told him I was sorry, of course he asked why and I told him that I was worried about how things could go, and how Kendall calmed me down. What he did next though was unexpected, he slapped the back of my head.

"What was that for!" I asked in a whiney voice. "it hurt… kinda" I said quiter in a mumble not really wanting Logan and Kendall to hear how weak I was.

"That was for worrying me, and freaking me out! I had Carlos jump in the pool and swim to the bottom to make sure you weren't there! I thought you changed your mind and didn't want to be around me, or Kendall anymore!"

He said, voice not fading at all. I felt my shoulders rise with the huge breathe I took in, and when I let it out it came out as a sigh. "I'm sorry, Logie. And I guess I need to tell Carlos sorry too…"

"No he had fun doing it. And he says he's happy for us. Oh and I suppose I can forgive you…" A smile was spread across my face by this point and I couldn't resist pulling in both, Kendall and Logan, into a hug.

"So are we together?" I asked, because honestly I haven't heard a complete, overall, definite yes. Asking that question alone earned me two kisses, one on each cheek. "So I take that as a yes?"

"Yes you bone head!" Kendall said laughing. Now that I don't have to worry about him hating me I realize his laugh is really cute. I really can't wait to live my life with the two of them by my side. And I know if something happens we'll find a way around together.

* * *

><p>Shortest chapter, and ending chapter (4 the threesome). Crappy ending- I suck at endings and I was very distracted when I was typing this so it might be really bad. Well review and tell me what you think :) The non-threesome part will be up as soon as I'm done typing it.<p> 


End file.
